and that's how it goes
by black-hurt17
Summary: there used to be a prince so sweet that love scared him. when he finally conquered that fear, his love betrayed him. prince harry past hplv hptmr


_**Disclaimer: i own nada of harry potter.**_

_**As the story goes…**_

It has been said once upon a time, there was a peaceful Kingdom. There was the kind King and Queen who ruled all with a firm hand of justice and love for its inhabitants.

And like all stories go, the King and Queen had a beautiful child and while some may expect it to be a beautiful and sweet princess; the child was indeed beautiful and sweet but a prince.

A prince with hair as black as ebony, lips as red as a rose, skin as fair as snow and eyes that could rival emerald in Orion's light.

The prince grew up and as all stories go, the prince got admirers and when he turned of eligible age, many asked the King and Queen for his hand in marriage. But the prince chose none.

While some may start to think the prince was vain, hold those thoughts, lock them up and throw the key far away. The truth is the prince was so sweet, he was to sweet.

He grew up and loved to read fairy tales. But the tales never had a happy ending. Day after day the prince would read love stories and as the knight rode away to protect his love in battle, he never returned.

And it hurt him so badly, he would cry tender tears as his lips read the last words of goodbye, his voice would whisper the sad ending of a love that never lived happily ever after.

But the King and Queen never pushed him. They knew of his thoughts and what dwelled his heart. The wise old man at the court told them:

" to sweet is the prince's heart, too fragile are his hold over his emotions. Should he ever fall in love, he would fall hard and never out of it. But should his love die, so would he.

And blind he would be if ever his love shall turn unfaithful, turning his wandering eyes to other beauty, as they would take the treasured love for granted as happens so much nowadays.

Broken yet beautiful, like an angry Fury, like a vengeful god, incurred in his pain, he would break his unfaithful love's soul and slowly kill himself afterwards, never forgiving either himself nor his forgotten lover.

Don't let him fall in love. Most likely he would only die."

But who ever listens to words of old, they're so easily forgotten.

One day a man with dark brown locks and blue eyes came to the castle and impressed the prince. Alone in the gardens he whispered sweet nothings into the fair prince's ears, his charisma blowing all the foreboding thoughts out of the prince's head.

How happy the prince was in his love. His parents, glad with the prince's happiness, gave permission for the two of them to head to one of the royal castles near a forest to give them time to know each other.

Days flew by, as weeks turned into months. The prince, humming a cheerful melodious song all the time, entered the garden looKing for his love.

As he hears some noise around the trees, he crept forward silently and gasped.

An eerie silence hung over the garden, as sudden as day turned into night, as the prince could only stair at the image of his love entering another, grunting like a pig.

The entwined couple finally notice their surroundings, as they came down from their euphoric high. Noticing the silent prince, they hastily tried to cover themselves, his love trying to explain. He cut of his bumbling excuses as he noticed the blank look in the prince's eyes. Suddenly the prince turned and made his way into the forest, tears waiting to drop to earth.

Frantic his love leapt after him.

In the middle of an open space he was able to catch him. Slowly the prince turned around.

"unhand me right now."

"no, I shall not, not until let you let me explain."

"what is there to explain." His voice cracked.

"what excuse could you possibly have for me to witness that scene. How glad I am that I not gave my self to you and wanted to save my self for our union. You bastard!" he screamed.

Shocked he let the enraged prince go. Never had he seen the sweet prince shout, at him nor another, be it human or animal. Fear crept up into him for the first time of his live as he stared at the uprising flames surrounding his furious love's lithe body.

"Never shall I forgive you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The first and only to hold my heart, you betrayed. Never have I ever felt such pain as I did at the sight of you and that wench going at it like rabbits. What have I done to deserve this treason of the heart, what have I done to make you hate me so much.

Remember this, Tom Marvolo Riddle, no longer are you welcome in Gryffindor, lo longer shall I welcome you. Forever I plead to stay out of my sight. Incurred the wrath of my people and my own you have. Forever shall you be remembered as the person who made the ever sweet prince of Gryffindor protect this land, away from people's eyes. "

His voice grew louder, until Tom was sure all of Gryffindor and it's surrounding lands had heard the prince, his love, his Harry's speech. Pain coursed through him as he watched tears drip down from his love's eyes.

"Leave Tom, remember that it was you who broke my heart when you stomped on my love and threw it away."

At that black tendrils came up from the ground, rising and twisting until it formed a castle, mad of black marble and slender towers all around, tall walls and enormous gate surrounded the castle. Blood red roses sprung fro the ground, rising and seemingly melting together until it covered the entire wall. An enormous castle, tall and grand as the prince, black as his broken heart and surrounded by bittersweet memories of broken love promises.

Tall as if he had decided his fate he walked towards the still open gates, turning around he gave Tom a sad smile.

Hurriedly Tom tried to reach the gates, as they slowly swung close. A huge gust of wind came at him and lifted him away. Helplessly he watched as a blackfeathered wing sprung from Harry's back and he flew to the huge tower in the centre of the castle, like a bittersweet angel, betrayed by the world.

Soon the winds had carried him till the front of castle by the forest, where he met the King and Queen, who scolded him and banished him from the Kingdom the moment they saw him. All had heard the prince's painfilled words and none wanted him to go near the black castle to try and get him to get out. Scorned he left the premises an headed to Slytherin.

The King and Queen were heartbroken, but none, not even the old wise man, could get past the deadly roses. Suffering they held court from the castle by the forest, from where they could see the tall tower rising up from the forest trees and hear his haunting song on moonlit nights, as the wind carried his pain through the land and further.

They never saw the prince as fine mist as lingering tears on one's cheek surrounded the entire forest.

* * *

Who likes continuation? Those who do, can give their candidate prince charming and perhaps even some ideas. And perhaps dear Harry won't have to suffer much longer…

Ps for readers of my other stories, don't worry I'll update soon, but computer is doing so weird right now, he keeps shutting down. TT-TT. But soon I will, troy and shade will be up soon.


End file.
